List of Dhangar clans in India
The following is the list of Dhangar clans/Kulas of surnames of all sub-castes from India.Dhangar Samaj Prachin Eitihas va Kul Gotra, Ganpatrao Kolekar, 1992.(Marathi)Dhangar samajachi gotre, Ganpatrao Kolekar, 1981 (Marathi) Hamara Samaj, Bharat ke Meshpal, 1973 (Hindi) Holkaron Ka Eithihas, Madhusudanrao Holkar(Hindi), 2000The primary source of information is also from the Mendjogis (Genealogist), who keep the record of Dhangar families. Ainwar *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Aainwar, Budhnawar, Daknawar, Koyanwar, Makanwar, Bhadnawar, Bhakanwar. Aaldar *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Waldawar, Karnawar, Kamade, Dange, Baldawar, Kabhade. Aawale *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Pukale, Yamgar, Yamanwar. Bargujar *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Bargujar *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Bargujar, Raghav,Sikarwar,Madadh,Khadad,Raghuvanshi,Lawtamia,Taparia, Sonchiraiya Baniya *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Bhains *Rishi Gotra: Bharadwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Baniya, Nihaliya, Kadiwal, Kathuliya, Pathariya, Dandimar, Sude Bhains *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Bhains *Rishi Gotra: Bharadwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Bhains (Baniya), Baruliya (Badheliya), Basade (Bhainsale), Kati (Kataha), Katheriya, Kathabhains, Trilokchandi Bute *Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Pratihara *Rishi Gotra: Vasishta *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Tate, Kachare, More/Maurya, Kuwalkude, Bavdan, Doiphode, Wagh, Pise, Bire, Dalvi, Keskar. Chauhan *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Chauhan *Rishi Gotra: Vatsa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Chauhan, Dhaneriya (Dhanariya), Kulaha (Kulhaiya), Bhadiriya, Pawaya (Parwiya), Gujela (Gajayala), Sapaha (Sapha, Sarpatha), Bhakal (Bhakar, Bhikhar), Vasundariya (Basundariya, Vagasariya), Mukarana, Zhumariya, Songira, Dhundhariya (Dudhediya), Tijwara (Tijwal, Tijwadiya), Balecha (Bhilecha, Bhilaicha, Bilaicha), Harine (Hiranwal, Hiranwar, Hinwar), Mohil (Mahali, Mahil), Boda (Voda, Vora, Bora), Chauhan *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Chauhan *Rishi Gotra: Vatsa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Chauhan, Ranadiye, Rao, Sangal, Bande, Kote, Khorane (Khakare), Khadase(Khadare), Cikale(Cakale), Pawad (Padiya), Hamvir, Tenchiriye (Tetiye), Thawade (Taware), Jamble, Kamare, Khose (Khasa), Khadagde (Khagadiya), Ghatod (Ghatotiya), Abhiriye, Jatare (Jatayane), Waghode, Wagare, Badad, Bhakare, Matkar, Badale (Bagade), Samse (Syam), Kedari (Karari), Hande, Shejode,(Shejal), (Shejpal), (Shejpalak), Gadiwan (Gadiwala), Dhawade (Degad), (Dewade), Maskar, Ghadap, Dalpate, Kalbhar, Bhodane (Bhowade), Bhadyar (Bhadekar), Manchare (Manbhava), Lite (Lota), Lad, Mohite (Mohit), Sakare (Sakareka), Sudake (Suraki), Hiropiraji (Harpalot), Aswale (Ashwariya), Bidkar, Chitrak (Citak), Badikar (Bhadokar), Barange, Pansre Chauhan *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Chauhan *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Karir /Kirar/Kirad, Rachwana, Ajara, Boruka, Rabhad, Somanka, Maru, Sonla Chandel *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Chandrel *Rishi Gotra: Parashar *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Chandel, Kauwa, Guhiya, Chandiya, Rai, Bhesedewale, Manikiwake, Chandaliya, Pakhariya, Satanwal Chandrawat *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Padiyar *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Kiloliya Chawda/Chawla *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Jogaha (Jogara, Jokhawa, Jodika), Lambariya, Rananga, Jaidevka, Aaduka, Ghumaha (Dhemun), Punchala (Panchatar), Jograna, Donda Chudawat *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Shisodiya *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Chudawat Dhabi *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Dabhi *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Dabhi Dagade *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Pole, Pole, Sansalate,lade, Suslade/Sisodiya. Dahiya *Lineage (Vansh): *Kul Gotra: Dadhich *Rishi Gotra: Vyas *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Dahiya Devkate *Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Chauhan *Rishi Gotra: Vatsa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Arjun, Arya, Gorad, Honmane / Vhanmane, Walekar, Rupnawar, Barkade, Metkari, Dhere, Tambe, Tale, Dongre, Bagade, Bhamte, Utare, Kole, Zhade, Khilari, Dabe, Agune, Dorwe, Hanumane, Sudlak, Nigade,Gavade, Chauhan. Deora *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Chauhan *Rishi Gotra: Vatsa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Nirwan, Nirwal, Narwal, Deoda, Dawad, Devra, Deore, Devre Dhakad / Dhakar *Lineage(Vans): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Dhakad *Rishi Gotra: Bharadwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Kirar, Malav, Nagar, Dhakad Dhekaha *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Ponwar *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Dhakeriya Dikshit *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Dikshit *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *'Surnames:-' Dikshit, Pachouri (Panchoutariya), Brahamaniya (Bamaniya), Bhidiyar (Bhadiyar), Surya (Suriya), Siriya, Bhindawar Gahalot *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Pathak (Phatak), Rane, Mulik, Sawal, Grover, Talware (Talwade), Malap, Aaibhai, Tagad (Tahar), Bhonsale note: Chhatrapati Shivaji Maharaj, at the time of his Coronation, showed that he belonged to the Gahlot(i.e. Sisodiya/Ranas of Mewar) Clan. Shahu Maharaj coined the word Maratha for the peasant section i.e. Kunbi. The Bhonsale in the Maratha clan system of Maratha Caste shows Guru: Shankkayan, and Gotra: Kaushika , Ghorpade, Bhogle, Mahadig, Angre, Nakase, Sigwan, Joshi, Apradh, Pardhe, Rao, Malusare, Thorat, Bhoite, Siside, Dorik (Dorge), Dalvi (Dalawat), Jore (Jirake, Jirage), Ahodage (Ahare), Guhela, Hulkar Gahlot *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kasyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Gahlot, (Gohil, Guhela, Gohilwal), Nandoliya (Nandoriya, Nadouda), Shishodiya ( Sisodiya), Mongaliya, Bachaliya (Bachriya), Hul, Udayadpuri (Udaypuri), Gorkha, Godha, Kalum, Kakotak (Kekotak), Kuchela (Kachela), Kelawa Gaharwar *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Grahawar *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Gaharwal, Bundela, Bobadiya Gaud *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gaud *Rishi Gotra: Bharadwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Gaud, Makakana Gautama *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gautama *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Gautama Gohil *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Gohil, Padsariya (Pratihariya), Kharagiya (Khargaiya), Varu (Virat, Verun), Cataka (Canduka), Kachela (Kachohiya), Zhunzha, Bau, Babariya, Hake *Lineage (Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Yadav *Rishi Gotra: Kaudinya *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Bargal, Vargale, Varge, Madne, Khareje, Zhalgar, Gophane, Dahibhate, Ghutukade, Hande, Dolwade, Lubale(Luvale), Ebade (Ewande), Dolwade, Metkari, Pise, Bijgude, Hise, Lande, Bane, Kabugade Halnawar *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Bivkar(Bavkar), Dilgude, Hulgunde, Dudhe, Dule, Sarwade(Sarode), Yele, Shiddhaguru, Kodalkar. Harine *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Chauhan *Rishi Gotra: Vatsa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Harine (Hiranwal, Hiranwar, Bade, Hinwar, Kharsela, Chalangiya, Shorampuriya, Kalpacha Jankar *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Karande, Raut / Rawat / Rawal, Mote, Male, Ghule, Bidghar, Waghe, Karmare, Kare, Padalkar / Padwalkar, Punse (Phanse), Pawade, Lingot, Gunthe, Kolhe, Kalmesh, Mahatme.Hulavane, Devade, Bhojane Kachawahe *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Kachwahe *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Kachawa (Kachawahe, Kachawaha), Gohar (Gohad), Vikaliya (Bakaliya), Jamawal, Bartela (Bhatiyala), Kalandar,Kasib (Kasim), Lad, Kukiya (Kukaha) Kachwa *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Kachawai *Rishi Gotra: Manavya *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Ghatge, Surve(Suruva), Aaglave, Kewade, Hake, Gade, Gaike, Naik, Devre, Shitole, Gawase, Kalmukh, Sidgode (Shingade), Gaikwad, Sukhe (Sherwe), Gurve, Kakade, Kharebhale, Dinge, Takade, Vankhede, Ghodke, Dangre, Gorud (Garodige), Ghad Kadamba *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Kadamba *Rishi Gotra: Manavya *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Kale, Kadamba (Kadam), Dhumal, Mahipal (Mahimal), Agneya, Kasale, Phadtare, Ugade, Kale *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Kadam *Rishi Gotra: Mandavya *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Kale,Mahin, Ghahine, Sarse, Hubale, Shriram, Gore/Gora, Dombale, Singare, Gharbudwe, Dadas, Namkade, Sigire. Karith *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Karith *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Khoda, Saisaiya, Tota (Toita), Zhola, Khare, Khunchar (Khasarka), Lachatar (Nachatar), Dhubal (Dhimana), Dhokad, Bhadel (Gader, Gaded), Singha (Chora), Mendarka (Mendar), Gorat (Gouraiya) Katariya *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Katariya *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Katariya Kaushal *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Kaushal *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Kaushal Kesari *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Kesarwani *Rishi Gotra: Kashyap *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Kesarwani, Kesharwani, Kesri, Kesari, Keshri Khangar *Lineage(Vansh):Suryavanshi,(Arkawanshi) *Rishi Gotra: Kashyap *Kul Gotra: Khangar *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Singh, Mandal, Khangar, Kharat *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Parihar *Rishi Gotra: Pundlik *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Dhaygude, Pandhare, Sul, Borkar, Amane, Dhake, Tele, Palve / Pallavas /Pala, Kolpe, Ghagare (Ghagade), Pinjare, Raijade, Kavle, Bhadke (Bhadawe), Ghodke, Vele, Tarade, Tamkhade, Ratnaparkhe, Malage, Zhurale(Zhurake), Vande, Gete / Gethe, Vharkate, Landge, Patkare, Bhople, Thorbole, Sursule, Punekar, Guldawade / Guldagad, Kharate, Satkule, Vange, Palasgawade, Chutkule, Tile (Tele), Golari, Tondage, Kawale, Mopale, Dhawale, Kharwar *Lineage(Vansh):Suryavanshi(Kharagvanshi) *Kul Gotra: Kharwar *Rishi Gotra: Kashyap *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Singh, Kharwar, Mandal Khatal *Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Solanki *Rishi Gotra: Bharadvaja *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Shejal, Dudhal, Waghmare, Garande, Galande. Kokare *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Rathod *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Hajge, Hogle, Aswale, Pingale, Sontakke, Karhade, Malwade, Rachkar (Rahinj, Rajkar), Devpuje, Sondge, Bhusare, Rajgar (Rajge, Rajag), Gore, Virkar, Hulkar/Holkar, Bhusari (Bhusare), Kanade. Kolekar *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Kanvas / Kush(Son of Lord Rama *Rishi Gotra: Mandavya *Pravaras: Cavan, Aatpavan, Jamadagni *'Surnames:-' Murde, Sose, Daigande, Hamamkhore, Botyate, Didwagh, Aaglave, Karpe, Bansode, Cavdhare, Aanavale, Naske, Gadve, Raut, Kundlik, Bhagwat, Bochate, Vochate, Dahagande. Kulal *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Bhise, Buchte Lavate * Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi * Kul Gotra: Solanki * Rishi Gotra: Bharadvaja *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Narute, Bandgar, Mane, Margale, Hajare, Shendge, Wavare, Bavare, Dabale, Pokale, Garwat, Garle, Pisal, Misal, Kasgude, Nemane, Dhulwade, BhanawseOriginal Surname of Lakhuji Jadhav. Shepherds Surname of Maharashtra. See pg 337, R. C. Dhere. Shikhar Shingnapurcha Shri Sambhu Mahadev, 2001, Shri Vidya Prakashan, Pune. (Marathi), Kshirsagar, Shemde, Chore, Halge, Kargal, Kiswe, Gawade, Bindugade, Thite, Kakade, Kargal, Gaske, Margude, Margale, Rode, Zhival, Dhulgade, Reve, Badre, Wadere, Badure, Dargude, Darmude, Kagugade, Rode, Bagnawar, Zhadgar, Birle, Barale, Nigunde, Badhanwar, Bandanwar, Misal, Birje, Tandale, Khutale, Dabale Lengre *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Sengar *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames':- Pisundare, Kalindare, Lokhande, Wagare, Jalindare, Sigare. Lokhande *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Sengar *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Pisundare, Kalindare, Lokhande, Wagare, Jalindare, Sigare. Lokare *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Belnawar, Velankar Makwana *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Toliya (Toi), Kathodiya (Korali, Kawalana), Saniya (Songara), Galiya (Gari), Khint, Alakniya, Kangaliya, Trad (Tamaliya), Manguda, Lakadiya, Kertiya (Kahare), Satiya Markad *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Shivarkar, Bhivarkar, Mutkar. Masal *Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Solanki *Rishi Gotra: Bharadvaja *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Misaal, Gonmasal, Amuksiddha, Dogmasal, Khajane, Khajage, Saal, Bhadange, Walse, Paleri, Wader, Vaher. Maurya *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Maurya *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Maurya (Mauri) Nagvansha *Lineage(Vansh): *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Algotar, Nagani, Balani, Ratani, Kanmamiya, Shiyaliya, Bhuva, Bhadukiya, Kirala, Borkhiya, Makani, Sangadiya, Ganoliya, Kamijaliya, Adalsara, Mathukiya, Eilaliya, Ukey (Uke) , Budheliya, Manepara, Warasadiya, Dudhariya, Dihora, Thanasiniya, Velar, Sampaliya, Paranaliya Nikhumbiya *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Nikhumb *Rishi Gotra: Vasishta *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Nikhumbiya (Kumiya) Parihar *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Parihar *Rishi Gotra: Pundrik *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Muradnar, Pratihar, Valekar (Balekar, Balkhariya), Bag (Begu), Badgar (Badgare), Dhole, Proktat, Lolge, Laware (Lole, Lullare), Khemnar (Karwariya) Parihar *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Parihar *Rishi Gotra: Kasyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Parihar, Padiyar, Padriya, Masaniya, Dhiman, Nadata (Nikhatha, Nikta), Dhubela (Dubela, Dabala) Parmar *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Pramar *Rishi Gotra: Vasishta *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Parmar (Ponwar), Rehar (Riyar), Baguliya, Umara, Sumara, Kokande, Soda, Surtiya (Satogiya), Raraha (Rarha), Kalam, Sagar, Sugada (Sugara), Varah (Bareha, Budaha), Kher Parmar *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Parmar *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Gamara, Bambhawa, Ratadiya, Cawadiya, Basada, Baba, Dhak (Dank, Damb), Momiyatar (Miwat), Babutar (Babukiya), Kala, Dhuma, Jingora, Kuwar, Taria, Ghodachad, Bidana, Rawa, Raswat, Rokadka, Phuliya, Bambha, Sosala, Sawaro, Khodo Pramar *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Pramar *Rishi Gotra: Vasishta *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Panwar (Pawar), Dhamwar (Dhaiwar), Darekar, Bagawe, Palve, Gujar, Diwate, Vichare, Kokade, Kukad, Dawade (Dabhye), Dobhake, (Doudke), Dekale, Jagdale, Dharrao, Mokasi, Khodawe (Khairovi), Dhaphan (Dhakara), Dhude (Dhunata), Borade (Beran),Ukey / (Uke), Mandalik (Mandala), Chirphule, Niwalkar, Darware, Namjade, Tawade, Salav (Salap), Kadeb, Palab, Kalpate, Bomale (Bamala, Bowale) Pundir *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Pundir *Rishi Gotra: Pulasta *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Pundir Raikwar *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Rathod *Rishi Gotra: Bharadwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Raikwar (Rainkwar) Rathod *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Rashtrakut *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Rathod, Dhanpute(Ghetawat), Gawad (Govind), Achate (Asadeya), Zhanjar, Chand(Chandhash), Raijada, Sankapal, Kokate, Datar (Datir), Jotshi(Jetshi), Virkar, Bhate, Hulkar, Parkhe (Parke), Baharand (Bahar), Patan, Lambate (Lumbawat), Rathod *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Rashtrakut *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Rathod, Mohaniya, Babariya, Hans, Kasumiya, Chand, Bhilavate, Phulasunga, Kanoujiya, Sura (Surah), Panchbhaiya, Chavadiya (Chaubhariya), Kabariya (Kabar), Sohad (Suhand), Gogara (Gagariya) (Gugari), Rathod *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Rashtrakut *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Susara, Chiroliya, Goletar, Gendala, Lamka, Pansa, Daharka, Khareliya, Bodhadiya, Vakatar (Bhachatar), Mendhat, Balika, Kukana (Kanitar, Kukano), Bhadsiyo, Gundalo Sarak *Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Solanki *Rishi Gotra: Bharadvaja *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Zharak, Taranwar, Shelke, Ghite, Lakade, Chopde / Chopade, Bhadke, Perwale, Harale, Virje, Pisal, Shelar, Jite. Sargar *Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Chauhan *Rishi Gotra: Vatsa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Sadnawar, Phonde, Phode, Pipre, Katre, Malgonde, Gadve, Metkari, Kuspe, Nambalkar/Nimbalkar, Sumpape, Khupkar, Turbare. Sengar *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Sengar *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Sengar, Yashwant, Mokale, Bagwan, Sigore, Ghumak, Jare, Gawand, Ghogale, Patel, Jangale. Sengar *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Sengar *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Sengar Shinde *Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Parihar *Rishi Gotra: Pundlik *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Zunje, Kaljate, Kandure, Handware, Khadke, Bendre, Dhone, Bichukle, Harale, Sute. Shingade *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Sengar *Rishi Gotra: Gautama *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Burungale, Tarade, Vhatkar, Dhawan, Malawe. Sikarwar *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Sikarwal *Rishi Gotra: Bharadwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Sikarwal, Sikarwar, Shikarwal Shindhav *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: Kasyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Shindhav, Zhapada, Bhankhada, Shiyal, Hadagaida, Chachada, Saduda, Bhundiya, Dhangar, Wankiya, Watwad (Wangol), Babara, Sachala, Kukad (Kalod), Bhubhaniya (Doniya), Buhiya (Bhukiya), Bholiya (Bhohok) Sisodiya *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Mewada, Mewara Solankar *Lineage (Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Yadav *Rishi Gotra: Kaudinya *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Parkar, Khandekar, Waghmode, Hirve, Ekkar, Thavre, Ogare, Nitwe (Nivte), Ingale, Doiphodhe, Tambe, Sid/Sidd, Padule, Hagre, Gawand, Ghogre, Dhupe, Sarje, Gadekar, Kolse, Hade, Hode, Dhamdere (Dhamdhere), Virkar. Solankhi *Lineage (Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Solankhi *Rishi Gotra: Bhardwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Chalukya, Tambe, Sawant, Patankar, Gunjal, Birje, Kulki, Pandhare, Randhir, Naval, Patade, Satav (Satal), Kanoujiye (Kanwaje), Shivale, Pawad, Ghag, Hukrul, Mhatre, Kalekar, Kamble. Solankhi *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Solankhi *Rishi Gotra: Bharadwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Solankhi, Kutriya, Sarbariya (Sarbahiya, Sarwaiyya, Sarwariya), Katariya, Baghel (Baghela), Tantiya (Taitiya, Tetiha), Bhagmar (Bhagmare), Tambe, Kulki, Kanoujiye, Shivle, Randhir, Mhatre, Kalekar, Chalukya, Pandhare, Hukrul, Kamble, Solankhi *Lineage(Vansh): Agnivanshi *Kul Gotra: Solankhi *Rishi Gotra: Bharadwaj *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Vahara, Bhoriya, Dhadhalka, Bamniya, Bhimdevaka Swar *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Sudnawar, Hegadkar, Balar, Barange, Dhpatwar, Gele, Dinde, Sirgire, Goikar, Satye (Sathe). Mori (Dhangar) Takale *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Arade, Tupe, Tikale, Takale, Erande. Tawar *Lineage(Vansh): Yaduvanshi *Kul Gotra: Tawar *Rishi Gotra: Gargayan *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Karkante (Katiyare), Phunke (Phakare), Tamade, Dhawade, Malpawar, Pulke, Vadge, Thengal *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Sangane, Tule, Thengale Thombare *Lineage (Vansh): Yaduvanshi *Kul Gotra: Tomara *Rishi Gotra: Gargayan *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Sonawle, Vhate, Katmare. Thorat *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Anawase, Mahanwar, Tanal, Khatke, Pavne, Satpute, Lokhande, Shigwate, Shingte, Deokar, Kalgude, Kalguhe, Dhakar, Bakar, Barve, Khamgal, Supkar, Supne, Late, Pandharmise, Sumne, Patole, Tonde, Rahinj, Bhagwat, Gadade, Waykule, Bise (Bhise), Pandhare Tomar *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Tomar *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Tomar, Tawar (Thambar), Indoliya, (Indoriya), Kourwa, Hantal, Shishupal (Shirshawal, Sirsawal, Sirsawar), Hareliya, Kasturi (Kasturiya), Dahaliya, Jandhara, Gadwal, Vadhel *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Mundhawa Vala/Wala *Lineage(Vansh): *Kul Gotra: Vala *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Vala, Boliya Pal/Waghela / Baghela / Vaghela *Lineage(Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Katariya, Mir, Bhimani, Sekani, Dewasthara, Bawaliya, Sadidiya, Bajudiya, Shiyaniya, Kadipara, Gangadiya, Bhilodiya, Lilapara, Kapeliya, Malakiya, Sapara, Rojahara, Aolakiya, Dhargiya, Hadadiya, Jakhadiya, Gorani, Patamiya, Sotiya, Dambala, Bhokalpa, Wakse *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Uske, Ukey (Uke) , Maske, Choramle, Sirsat / Shirsat, Bangale, Kurhade, Mugutrao. Yadav *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Yadav *Rishi Gotra: Kaudinya *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Yadav(Jadhav), Nabhada (Nabhaka), Jagtap, Ransinh, Navale, Ghulap, Dubal, Dhanpal, Dhampal, Umthere, Bhole, Kajalag, Ghag, Waghela, Bawale, Aaute, Pingale, Phakade, Ghone, Sirke / Shirke, Dhekale, Kattare, Khadtare, Jagpal, Malerao, Phalke, Sinhe (Sinha), Dharat, Pathare, Patare, Bhojke, Mukhmane (Makhbara), Mahajan, Podare, Bulake, Gade, Bawar, Hote (Hata), Rahatad (Rahad, Rahatale), Hodge (Hodhankwale), Turiye, Namate, Tomar (Tanmar), Gawli Yadav *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Yadav *Rishi Gotra: Kaudinya *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Radha (Rada, Rahada), Gaikwar, Kewala (Kubaraila), Banaphal (Banaphar), Bhati, Dabi (Dabhi, Dobhiya), Gaikar, Khedekar Yadav *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: *Rishi Gotra: *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Bhatia, Gokika (Golakiya), Jathur, Korali, Dhangiya (Kanjiya), Cheriya, Thunga, Ugiya (Udhadhala, Uradhala), Dadura (Dorala), Harniya (Holapat), Bauwar, Bagiya (Badhadhala, Baradhala), Munchala (Malawa), Goga, Chausala, Baraliya Yedage *Lineage (Vansh): Suryavanshi *Kul Gotra: Gahlot *Rishi Gotra: Kashyapa *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Hajare, Jedage, Sanne, Jugdar, Jagdar, Jondhale, Jawalge, Garande, Redke, Yedke, Satre, Galande, Lambor. Jhala / Zhala *Lineage(Vansh): Chandravanshi *Kul Gotra: Jhala *Rishi Gotra: Vasishta *Pravaras: *'Surnames:-' Jhala / Jala / Zhala Unknown Pable, Magdum, Vagare, Tirthap, Thakre, Manore, Sonwane, Baviskar, Pawar, Borse, Sangore, Nhyade, Adhave, Landge, Nile, Khankhare, Urade, Kadu, Kuchekar, Katkar, Kapade, Kudnor (Karnor), Khomane, Khedekar, Nirpune, Gand, Garde, Gote (Gotre), Gawate, Gire, Ghatole, Babar, Chawale, Chilgar, Chendake, Dube, Jite/Zite, Jamdar, Jhompe, Take (Tikkal, Tile), Dobare( Dhakare, Dhaakan), Daphal (Dhaphal, Daphale, Dolzhake, Dolmare), Torave, Totare, Toge(Tode, Tarade), Dhanaitkar, Gumase, Dhalape, Dharam, Hirave, Ladake/Ladke, Nile (Nikal, Nirmal), Nehe, Nachan, Naikode, Padir/Padar, Pundhar, Pandase (Padole), Pote, Pagar, Punekar, Fatepurkar, Budhe, Bhanjane, Bhoge, Madake, Mahirale, Mhaisale, Manore, Mulay, Rashinkar, Lagas, Lavale, Lenthare, Vaval, Vaidya, Vanawe, Vare, Waghraje, Vaidkar, Shivare, Najan, Bule, Kavitake, Gorad, Vakade, etc. Some South Indian Clans Aadina, Aanne, Aarella, Adwar Hadasale, Amme, Andara, Anne, Arisina, Aoti, Arasu, Arei, Asalu, Asli, Aslu, Atti, Ballari, Banda, Bandi, Banni, Basalu, Basari, Belada, Bevina, Bhoja, Bijjala, Bilwa, Bira, Bosa, Bosala, Bujjenige, Chandana, Chitalu, Dande, Dani, Dasari, Devadaru, Duddidana, Eralu, Gali, Gauda, Gogandi, Hande, Hariwana, Harusha, Hatte, Hothana, Jadi, Jande, Janni, Kachana, Kaggala, Kambli, Kampala, Kankaitayana, Kateda, Kawadi, Kenchalu, Kolle, Kote, Kundan, Kuniwa, Kuppina, Kuwala, Majjana, Malle, Mallige, Manasina, Manne, Mautte, Masalu, Mesalu, Michina, Misu, Muruhinda, Mutina, Nagara, Nagare, Nahi, Nali, Nalige, Nilli, Nonaba, Rajakula, Sada, Sakala, Salva, Samanta, Sampige, Sangam, Sangara, Sannakambli, Sasalu, Semant, Sena, Sevige, Simpala, Tarugara, Thagaru, Tube, Unne, Uppina, Wangare/Wangade, Oraon Clans Majority of oraon write their gotra (Kerketta, Xalxo, Xaxa, Xess, Tirkey,Toppo,Tigga, Kujur,Minz, Ekka Barla, Barwa, Indwar, Lakra, Beck, Dhanwar/'Dhangar', Baghwar,Kachhap, kindo, Kispota, kanda, Kokro, Gaddi, Khoya, Chermanko,Dadel, Niya, Panna, Bakula, Basa, Bando, Bhagat, Binko, Beck, Munjni, Runda, Linda,Son, Rawna, etc) with their name. However, those who follow Tana Bhagat principle or Sarna Dharma write Bhagat in place of gotra. Many prefer to write Oraon as second name in place of gotra. References Category:Gotras Category:Lists of names Dhangar